Five Tales of Waya
by Lady Addiction
Summary: As one reviewer commented, this is Waya in Wonderland. A look at various incarnations of Waya in various universes.


**_FIVE TALES OF WAYA_**  
by **ladyaddiction**

DISCLAIMER: Hikaru no Go, etc., was only borrowed for entertainment. 

NOTES: This is part of the **blind-go** challenge.

WARNINGS: Crack! Weird crossovers!

WWWW

1.

While Waya is browsing through a 100-yen store, eyeing the cheap notebooks with the ugly but bright front covers, he decides to save his eyesight and picks the plainest and darkest one of them all to buy. He plans on using it for his English class, which he admittedly hates and sucks at.

Next morning, he finds himself eye-to-eye with the butt-ugly version of Ochi floating into the space before him, giving him an evil grin filled with shark-like teeth. "So you found my notebook," greeted Ochi's cousin from hell.

And when Waya wakes up a second time yelling, eyes wildly scanning his room for an apparition from his deepest, darkest nightmares and thankfully finding none, the first thing he does is head for the nearest trash incinerator, book in hand, still in his bright-blue Doraemon boxers.

Ochi ends up staring as his fellow Go pro runs screaming, scowling and rubbing his forehead where a notebook hit him. Then he shrugs and walks off, still holding the notebook.

2.

The exam almost kills Waya and Isumi. Then they are told that there is another part of the exam that they still have yet to pass.

Morishita-sensei agrees to take them in.

Then he puts them through training that involves trying to do things to a glass of water, sitting around thinking of nothing, and basically attempting to learn how to use their secret superpowers.

And when Waya's nen manifested into a gun that shot out Go stones and managed to smack Touya Akira right between the eyes first time around, he proclaims his life complete.

3.

Waya didn't know how Fukui, Isumi, Nase, and Honda managed to convince him but somehow, he found himself dragged in front of a large Western mansion which looked postcard beautiful with the white, white snow, completely mocking the ugly brown slush sticking to their winter boots.

"Oh come on, Waya," Nase cajoled, with a bright, cheery grin. She was carrying a heavy backpack and a makeup case. "This should be easy---all we need to do is teach some guy how to play Go for the year and we can stay in a gorgeous house with a pool for FREE!"

Fukui nodded eagerly, well-pleased that his first teaching assignment as a Go pro was to be done together with his friends.

"I'm telling you I've read enough horror stories that went like this," Waya protested, lugging a heavy suitcase half-filled with cases of ramen and mochi to prevent starvation. Just in case. "We'll have some beautiful witch showing up and turning out to be some axe murderer demanding us to teach her the improper use of gobans!"

Isumi sputtered. Honda blushed. Nase giggled. Fukui looked confused. Finally, Isumi, the oldest and highest ranked at 4-dan, smacked Waya at the back of the head. "Shut up, Waya, and let's just go."

Then the door was opened by a beautiful woman with the richest and longest lavender hair in a pristine white kimono with embossed cranes and Waya muttered, "I knew it!"

"Hello, you must be the Go instructors sent by the Institute," she greeted and they all stared as they realized they were looking at an exceptionally pretty man. "Hikaru," their host called. "Your instructors are here."

And when a boy their age dressed in a dirty soccer uniform appeared, skin darkly-tanned from lots of sun exposure, bright-yellow bangs sticking to a sweaty face, and looked at them with a bored expression, Waya smacked himself in the forehead and said, "There goes the free rent!"

4.

The day Waya regretted agreeing to join Shindou's messed-up idea to visit China and Isumi was the day he popped out from a deep pool of water and emerged with breasts.

He spent the rest of the day chasing after a hysterically-laughing Shindou, completely ignoring the small Chinese man in black yelling after them about cursed pools, drowned girls, and cures.

5.

Waya is a simple boy, well content with helping his family with the farm and learning a strangely compelling board game from their closest neighbour. He is good friends with Isumi and his cousin Fukui from the next farm over, and is enemies with the spoiled, wealthy grandson of a merchant, Ochi.

He fully expects to live the rest of his life in their small village. Up until a magnificent white mare with large blue eyes came up to him and said in a flute-like voice, _:I choose you.:_

When Waya wakes up from his faint, he finds a boy with hair in two different colours poking at him and talking loudly to a white horse. A surge of possessiveness flooded him, until a soft nose nuzzled his shoulder and he turned to see another horse standing behind him.

And Waya's grin as he realizes he has been chosen as a new Herald is as bright as the morning sun.

-END-

WWW

_Notes: For the interested, the crossovers are as follows: Death Note, HunterxHunter, Wallflower, Ranma 1/2, Valdemar.  
_


End file.
